Push
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Han and Leia Organa Solo are married and pregnant with twins. Let's welcome the new arrivals with them...(Okay, I'm rubbish at summaries...so sue me!)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I'll be honest, I'm struggling with a story I've been writing for a little while now and think I may have lost my way so...I've taken the opportunity to revisit one I wrote about six years ago to share with you here._

_If you've read any of my other whitterings you'll know I write in the now defunct EU and, predominantly, Han and Leia are my stars. The couple are married and carrying out their respective duties within, or for, the fully established New Republic. Despite her initial fears, Leia is pregnant and with twins!, which is where we start our story..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia Organa Solo stood on her balcony luxuriating in the feel of the warm night's breeze ruffling at her gown.

Absent-mindedly, she swept a hand across her stomach soothing the babies within.

Her time was fast approaching and any doubts or fears she may have had about becoming a mother would, by necessity, very soon need to be pushed aside.

She smiled to herself as a strong pair of arms circled what used to be her waist and Han's stubbly chin nuzzled her neck.

"Whatcha doing out here all by yourself Princess, can't sleep?" Han whispered.

Leia just shrugged as she reached one hand up to caress his cheek whilst the other covered his hands, now interlaced across the widest part of her belly.

"I can alter the temperature control if you like. I know these two keep you pretty warm." He offered.

He gave her tummy a very light squeeze. She'd been complaining recently that her stomach felt sore which he'd been concerned about, but she'd insisted everything was okay, it was just another stage of her pregnancy.

"I'm fine." She said, closing her eyes and relishing the few moments alone in the arms of her husband.

"How about a back rub? Or an ankle massage?" He persisted.

"My back's fine. So's my ankles."

"Well, you're awful late in the day if it's second thoughts you're having." He pressed, softly rocking her in his arms.

"I'm not having second thoughts." She told him, disentangling herself and turning to face him. "I'm not too hot and I'm not too cold. I don't have back ache, or sore ankles...at least, no more than usual. I just...I just needed a moment."

"So, you're coming back to bed?" He asked.

"Be there in a minute." She promised, smiling and standing on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Leia turned back to gaze once again into the night sky.

Whilst Coruscant was a constant hive of activity, Leia had managed to find herself one star to focus on. It always seemed to be there. Always in the same spot. Always twinkling, just for her, she felt.

And she would pray to that star that her fears were unfounded.

That her babies would grow into gentle, kind human beings.

That she and Han would teach them compassion and love.

And that the path they followed would stray absolutely nowhere near the Dark Side of the Force.

She was aware Han had moved only inches away and was watching her.

She tried not to be irritated or annoyed, she knew only too well that he was just concerned as much for her mental well-being as for her physical health.

But that twinkling star represented the dropped stitch in the tapestry of her life. It represented the man she wished could have shared in the most important days of her life: the end of the Empire; her Wedding day; her firstborn child - or in this case children.

Her father, Bail Organa, was represented by that single, bright twinkling star.

The man who had adopted her within hours of her birth. Given her a home, a life and every ounce of his love, just as if he had been her biological father after all.

Leia sensed Han's tension and with a silent sigh she turned and followed him back to bed.

There was an irony, Leia felt, that no sooner had she settled down to sleep than the twins she was carrying decided to wake and jockey for position. However, seeing as the little one's foot that had been lodged beneath her ribs since the day before yesterday had moved some place else Leia actually couldn't have been happier to have been awake for most of the night.

Now, sitting on the sofa, Han was frowning. Not at her, at himself.

At Leia's first scan Dr Tanray had tut-tutted at Han, explaining that their babies stood every chance of inheriting their father's height.

That being the case, Leia's pregnancy stood every chance of being particularly uncomfortable. Especially in the latter stages when space was at a premium.

Sitting beside her, one leg tucked beneath him, he gently stroked her stomach.

"They've moved again." He said.

"You don't say!" Leia exclaimed.

"No. I mean, they've really moved. They seem...I don't know...in a different place." He explained.

"Really! No kidding!"

"Hey! I gotta surprise for you." He teased and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Spicy Corellian soup is not going to make these babies come any sooner, you know." She told him.

"Another standard week and they'll induce you, you know." Han countered. "And I'm not making spicy Corellian soup."

"Good." Leia all but snarled.

"I'm making Alderaanian stew." Han grinned.

"Please don't make it too spicy! It'll give me heartburn." She pleaded.

Han wriggled the tip of her nose with his finger.

"It's called 'gas' Sweetheart, not heartburn." Han taunted as the door chime sounded.

He pushed to his feet and headed to the door.

"And I love how you break wind or pee yourself whenever you burp, cough or sneeze. It's like being married to a Corellian not an Alderaanian Princess!" He laughed.

Leia just curled her lip at his retreating backside.

"Luke!" Han exclaimed as he opened the door. "Look Sweetheart, it's Luke."

Han stepped aside, allowing Leia's brother into their apartment.

Leia rolled her eyes.

"This is a surprise. Isn't it a surprise honey." Han said unconvincingly.

"A complete shock." Leia replied. "Though I would have thought _you'd_ have been expecting him, since I heard you invite him over."

Han pointed at himself innocently. "Me?"

"Is there another Han Solo in the room?" Leia arched an eyebrow at him.

Han grinned and pointed at her belly, noted her pursed lips and let his smile fade.

"I'll go finish dinner. You'll stay won't you Luke?" His eyes indicating the appeal even if his voice feigned a casual inquiry.

As Han headed into their kitchen, Luke first kissed his sister's cheek then settled himself in a chair opposite her.

"He taking care of you?" Luke asked.

"If you mean is he clucking round me like an old mother hen? Then yes, he's taking very good care of me!"

"He's just concerned for you." He assured her.

"Well, he needn't be."

"I'm concerned for you too." He told her.

"Well, _you_ needn't be either."

Luke's face told her she was being childish.

"Luke, I'm going to give birth pretty soon. Not just to one baby, but to two. And Jedi babies at that! Have you any idea how high up the scary scale that is?" She explained.

"Technically they're only force-sensitive, not actual Jedi." Luke corrected, trying to break the tension.

It worked.

"Semantics!" She laughed.

"He doesn't know what to say to you. If he tells you you're beautiful, he's trying too hard. If he doesn't say anything at all, he's not trying hard enough." Luke relayed the essence of Han's conversation with him.

"Did you mention to him that I happened to be heavily pregnant?" Leia queried.

"I pointed that out to him, yes." He confirmed.

"What did he say to that?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"He said he'd been wondering what the bump was." He confessed, his lip trying not to turn into a smile.

"Don't suppose he told you what I found him doing yesterday?" Leia asked, getting a shake of Luke's head in reply. "I caught him pacing the bedroom with a rolled up towel in the crook of his arm. Said he was practising at holding the baby. And you wonder why we can't have a sensible conversation." Leia shook her head.

"He just wants to do the right thing. _Say_ the right thing."

"Maybe he doesn't need to _do_ or _say_ anything. You think of that?" Leia answered. "I just..."

She trailed off, not sure if she wanted to go down this particular road with her brother.

"You miss him. I know." Luke answered for her.

"I don't...I no longer think of Vader the way I once did," She continued, "but I don't think I can ever see him the way you do. And I don't think I will ever see Bail Organa as anything but the most wonderful father anyone could have wished for."

Her eyes searched Luke's face for understanding.

"How do I tell them?" She whispered. "I want them to know the truth. It's only through knowing the truth of the past that we can truly learn how to better the future. But how do I tell them that their Grandfather was responsible for so much hurt and death and anguish..."

Luke rose and moved beside her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders and slipping his human hand into hers.

"Hey! Let's see them take their first breaths; cut a tooth; take a step." He tilted her face towards his and smiled. "Pull their first fistful of hair from Chewie's back, before we worry ourselves too much about the genealogy lesson, eh?"

Leia smiled and averted her gaze shyly.

"Say, where is the big walking carpet anyway?" Luke asked.

"Banished." Han answered returning from the kitchen wearing an apron emblazoned with 'Who's the Daddy'. He sank into the chair vacated by Luke.

"My little whisperkit seems to have developed an allergy to Wookiee fur. It has a kinda unfortunate effect on her. Doesn't it sweetheart?" Han smirked.

"My husband finds it highly amusing that I have zero control over my bladder. For some reason Chewie's fur makes me sneeze. And when I sneeze, I pee myself." Leia shrugged.

"I guess that's one thing you celibate Jedis don't have to worry about." Han said, his smirk widening into a grin as he leaned back and stretched his long legs out, hands clasped behind his head.

"Of course, you also miss out on all the other really cool bits too. The swollen ankles, the back ache, the stomach cramps, the tender breasts and that's not to mention the h..."

"Han Solo!" Leia spat. "If you dare say what I think you're going to say!"

Han rocked forward laughing. "I don't know what you thought I was going to say sweetheart, but what I was _actually_ going to say was 'hormones'. Anyway, dinner's about done so if you would care to wedge your not so dainty rear end into a chair at the dining table, I'll bring it on through."

Han rose and smoothed down his apron before heading back into the kitchen.

Luke held Leia's chair out for her to get settled, before taking his own seat opposite her.

"Luke?" Leia was studying him through narrowed eyes. "There's something about you. You're hiding something...no, not hiding, just not telling us."

"Here we go!" Han announced placing a large tureen of stew in the middle of the table. "Don't forget to put your bib on sweetheart. You wouldn't believe what falls from her cleavage when she gets ready for bed Luke. It's like showering with her in a pantry! Though I suppose you celibate Jedis only ever shower alone. Oh, I forgot the bowls."

Han returned to the kitchen to fetch the missing dishes.

"You're seeing someone!" Leia hissed excitedly.

"I...I...no...I..." Luke stumbled.

"Do I know her?" She pressed, eyes sparkling.

"It's not...you've got it all wrong..." He stammered.

"Oh!" Leia's voice dipped. "Do I know _him_?"

"That's not what I meant." He tried to explain.

"I know it's not easy being honest with yourself. I understand that. Just look how long it took me to accept my feelings for Han." Leia ploughed on.

"No. You don't understand." Luke tried to interrupt.

"I think it's wonderful. Just wonderful!" She smiled.

"What's wonderful?" Han asked, returning with bowls and utensils.

"Luke's fallen in love." Leia gushed.

"No...will you just listen..." Luke tried again to interrupt.

"That's great kid. Pleased for ya." Han took his seat and started ladling stew into bowls. "Help yourselves to spoons and bread, it's home-made."

"With a man. Luke's gay." Leia told Han.

"He's not being Godparent!" Han said without missing a beat.

"Stop! Both of you! I'm _not_ seeing someone. I'm _not_ in love. And I'm _not_ gay." Luke finally managed to silence them, looking from Leia to Han and back to Leia as he spoke.

"But..." He exhaled as he continued. "I have met someone. A girl. Well, a woman really. And she's...well, she's making me question certain aspects of my faith."

Han placed a bowl of stew before Leia and then one in front of Luke.

"Okay kid, you're back on the Godparent shortlist." Han advised, filling his own bowl with stew. "So what's so special about her that she's making you turn your back on Jedi-hood?"

"I'm not turning my back on anything. It's just...well, I feel things for her that a Jedi isn't supposed to feel and she's making me question whether denying those feelings is the right path to take. For all Jedi I mean, not just for me." Luke explained.

"I always say abstinence makes the heart grow fonder." Han quipped. "Don't I always say that sweetheart?"

"Sounds an awful lot like you've fallen in love to me Luke." Leia said.

Luke shook his head. "We've spent some time together in training. Walked a little. Talked less. It may be something to build on. But it's not love. Not for either of us. Not yet."

Brother and sister sat opposite one another staring into each others eyes and exploring the others soul.

Luke searching for her understanding, Leia giving it.

Han, from his position at the un-appointed head of the table, looked back and forth between the pair.

"Well, I'm sure glad we got that cleared up. Now, eat your stew before it gets cold." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With dinner finished and the table cleared, Han, Luke and Leia returned to the seating area.

Luke sat in a chair, whilst Han fussed at making Leia comfortable on the sofa. He sat against the sofa arm with a pillow lying upright between them both and cuddled her to him.

Leia's head rested against his shoulder, his arms circled around her stomach, her legs up and supported by two cushions.

Luke smiled to himself as he considered their relationship. Thinking about it, as Luke so often had since learning Leia was his sister, Han and Leia's feelings for one another had been obvious right from the start.

Han had never successfully explained his decision to turn back during the attack on the first Death Star. Or why subsequently, despite the numerous opportunities he'd had to leave, he had chosen to stay.

Leia, meanwhile, seemed to have actively sought out Han's company. Usually to berate him over some trivial matter or another, but seek him out she had.

Luke had been so young when they'd all first met. So had Leia, of course, but her life's experiences had almost certainly better prepared her for their meeting. Luke had merely seen a beautiful young woman and fallen instantly in love with her. Thankfully, he'd never had the nerve to try to take their friendship further than an affectionate kiss or comforting hug. Han on the other hand, not at first realising or maybe accepting his feelings as love, would have bedded her in an instant if she'd let him.

They had been a perfect match for one another. Han relishing the chase but never considering being caught himself. Leia evading capture, but never acknowledging the pleasure she derived from the chase.

"Comfy?" Han asked Leia.

"I will be when you get your great, bony knee out of my back!" She moaned.

With an effort, Han wriggled the leg he'd bent beneath him straight and squeezed it alongside her on the sofa. She was now lying against him between his open thighs, a position Han always found highly enjoyable.

"Well, this is cosy isn't it?" He said and grinned over at Luke. "Say, does your new little playmate let you do this with her?"

Han waggled his eyebrows suggestively whilst Luke just shook his head.

"Is she a Jedi?" Leia asked, turning her head to look at Luke.

"She's at the Academy, yes." Luke answered truthfully.

No point in lying to Leia, he was like an open book to her now.

"A graduate?" Leia enquired.

"She's...she's incredibly gifted." Luke said, choosing his words.

"That's not what I asked." She replied, her brow knitting.

"Blonde? Brunette? Redhead?" Han's grin widened with each hair colouring.

"Redhead." Luke responded. A flash of long, wavy, fiery red hair crossing his mind.

_And Leia's. _He thought.

"I knew an incredibly gifted redhead once." Han reminisced. "Double-jointed. She could bend over backwards and kiss her own ass. Of course, I liked it better when she bent over and kissed mine!"

That earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs from Leia.

"Knew this real beautiful brunette once too. Now, she was feisty! Best friend one day, greatest foe the next. Married this wonderful guy, ex-smuggler I think. Got a couple of beautiful kids too, last I heard." Han winked at Luke before pressing on. "Blondes now...According to legend, they have the most fun. But it's not strictly true. All the blondes I've ever known have been pretty lame. And I've known quite a few I can tell you."

"Yeah, you just keep that up flyboy and you'll find yourself sleeping on the sofa permanently. You're already on pretty shaky ground as it is." Leia leaned her head into Han's neck and closed her eyes whilst his hands gently glided over their sleeping babies.

"Why? What's he done?" Luke asked, hoping to deflect further questioning.

"It was nothing." Han said, with a 'did-you-have-to-ask' look on his face.

"Nothing!" Leia would have shot upright if Han hadn't kept her from doing so.

"Now sweetheart, remember what your doctor said about getting yourself excited." Han told her. "And we both know how excited you get when you're in my arms."

"Laser Brains here..." Leia hooked a thumb in Han's direction. "Took my Wedding band to be polished. Only the jeweller he chose, who happened to be one of his old friends I might add, closed his shop, packed up all his belongings together with the contents of the business, the safe and _my_ _Wedding_ _band_ before skipping town!"

"I said I'd get you a new one." Han muttered defensively.

"It's a _Wedding band!_ You're not supposed to replace them periodically. Once it's on, it's supposed to stay _on_!" She barked.

"Then why'd you take it off?" Han countered.

"Because, as you very well know, my fingers were swollen and _you_ were worried it was going to cut off the circulation." She told him. "Can we just change the subject before my hormones bring on the tears again."

"She cries a lot too." Han said to Luke. "Couldn't stop when we first found out she was pregnant, then came the morning sickness and the cravings, now we're back to tears and tantrums."

"I do _not_ have tantrums!" Leia thundered. Then calmed. "And if I _do_, it's only because you know how special that band was to me."

Han snuggled his face against hers. "Yeah. I know it was." He said simply.

And he did.

Some of the survivors of the destruction of Alderaan, Mon Mothma and Winter leading them, had donated items of gold jewellery to be smelted down in order that their Wedding bands be fashioned from pure Alderaanian gold.

"Hup!" Han gently pushed Leia forward and extricated himself from his position behind her.

"Thought I was the one with the weak bladder." She arched her eyebrow and called to his departing back. "About time you got that prostate of yours checked."

Sitting up, Leia clasped her hands across the top of her belly and smiled at Luke.

"So, does this gifted redhead have a name?" She asked.

"I believe she does, yes." Luke replied.

"But you're not ready to share it with us. Right?" She studied her brother's face.

"Not yet. No, not just yet." He looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"Well. I hope things work out for the two of you." She brushed him lovingly through the force. "I so want for you to be with someone. To be happy."

"May I?" Luke asked, pointing to her stomach.

"Sure. Why not." Leia shrugged. "About a thousand complete strangers ask for a feel every day, I'm getting used to it."

Luke perched beside her and carefully placed his splayed hand on her abdomen.

He could feel both beings.

One, female, strong and determined. The other, male, gentler and more introverted.

Then, a vision? A lightsaber? A scream. A sense of loss, of pain unparalleled.

He pulled his hand away, breathing heavily.

"What?" Leia looked fearful.

"It's just..." Luke smiled, reassuringly. "Just such an odd feeling."

Han cleared his throat as he re-entered the living area.

"I...er...I gotta confession." He said sheepishly.

"Didn't make it all the way to the 'fresher flyboy?" Leia smirked.

"I...er..." He held out his hand, a box lying on his open palm. "I didn't _actually_ take your band for polishing."

Leia looked up at him, puzzled.

"I wasn't going to do this until the twins were born, but...well...I know how upset you've been and...well...Leia, would you please just take it." He offered her the box rather forcefully.

"My band?" Leia asked, taking the box and opening it with trembling fingers.

Han sank into the sofa the other side of her from Luke, awaiting her reaction.

"You...you had it inscribed!" She exclaimed, her voice breaking as she read aloud. "_I know. Now and Forever._ Oh Han! It's...it's...perfect!"

Leia forced her band back onto her swollen finger and Han hugged her swiftly knowing her tears would only be a heartbeat away.

"I should go." Luke said and got to his feet.

"No!" Leia told him, wiping at her cheeks and grasping his hand. "Please don't go, not yet. I hardly ever get to see you now."

"Yeah. And we haven't finished hearing all about Red." Han added. "You let her play with your lightsaber yet?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke stayed until late, enjoying both the company and the ease of their friendly banter. Both Han and Leia trying to get the upper hand, only to fall foul of the other's quicker wit. As the night wore on, Leia made her excuses and retired leaving her husband and her brother to talk.

"So. How does she seem to you?" Han asked, taking a long gulp of his Corellian brandy.

"I think she got you this time. I made it twelve to Leia, eleven to you." Luke grinned.

"Yeah. Right. In your dreams!" Han scoffed. "Seriously, you think she's okay?"

"Han..." Luke leaned forward in his seat, elbows resting on knees. "I think she's doing absolutely perfectly."

"She got to ya, didn't she?" Han tutted.

"I don't know what you mean." Luke said, genuinely puzzled.

"It's what she does. It's her 'thing'. You've got your lightsaber, she's got her powers of persuasion."

Han took another swig of brandy and Luke shook his head.

"You don't sense anything...anything I should know about?" Han asked, all bravado gone from his voice.

"Okay." Luke sighed. "You got me. There is something."

"Something bad?" Han swallowed.

"Something she couldn't tell you, but I felt it. Felt it loud and clear." Luke confessed.

"I do love her. I know maybe I don't always tell her, but that doesn't mean I don't feel it." Han said, draining his glass. "Okay, so what is it? What's she hiding from me?"

"I think it's for the best." Luke said, nodding. "I know she'd want you to you know, she just doesn't have the words to say it for herself."

"You gonna tell me or do I have to get too drunk to hit you first?" Han snapped.

"Okay. Sure. She...well, she..." Luke ran a hand through his hair. "She-hopes-you're-not-going-to-stay-up-all-night-talking-about-her-behind-her-back-with-her-incredibly-perceptive-brother-before-turning-in-smelling-of-cheap-Corellian-brandy. There. I've said it!"

"This brandy is top shelf!" Han snarled. "And they say Jedis have no sense of humour!"

"Okay, okay." Luke laughed. "Look, Han, she's fine. Really. Just nervous and paranoid and emotional and pretty much like any first time Mother, I imagine. If you really want to help, then give her room to breathe when she needs it. I know you love her. She knows you love her. I know you want to do whatever you can to protect her. And so does she, so you don't need to worry about that. Just...just sometimes, let her be."

"So you think I'm just being an old mother hen too, huh?"

"No. I think you're just being the nice guy Leia fell in love with and that you very occasionally let the rest of us get a glimpse at." Luke answered truthfully. "But now, I really must be going. And you should get some sleep. While you still can!"

Luke gave him a knowing smile and rose.

"You know, you can stay here if you want." Han said, rising also. "No need to go heading out across the city at this hour. In fact, why not stay for the birth?"

"Thanks. But I've arranged quarters and besides, I can't very well criticise your smothering techniques then move in for the rest of Leia's confinement." Luke answered.

"No. I guess not." Han stepped forward and hugged Luke, giving him a customary back-slap. "But if you change your mind..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sleep came quickly to Han.

In fact, he barely recalled the sight of his sleeping wife beside him before his head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and the darkness engulfed him.

"Come on hotshot, wake up!" Leia shook his shoulder firmly.

"Five more minutes Chewie, then I'll take the con." He mumbled in response.

"Five more minutes it is." Leia sighed and went to her secure console to place her first call.

Within moments, Winter's sleep weary face appeared on the screen.

"Your Highness? Is anything wrong, it's very late." Winter said.

"I know. I'm sorry to have woken you. I was wondering if Tycho was with you." Leia enquired.

"He's here, yes Your Highness." Winter responded, Tycho Celchu's face appearing beside her.

"I wonder if I might prevail upon your good nature to do something for me." Leia continued.

"I am at your service Your Highness." Tycho Celchu answered. "What is it you require?"

"Unmarked transport. To the Medical Centre if you are able." Leia smiled at him.

"It should be my honour, Your Highness. I shall be with you directly." Both he and Winter grinned his reply.

"No rush Captain. I still have to raise my husband from his pit! Organa Solo out."

Leia closed the channel and returned to the bedroom.

Leaning across the bed she shook Han's shoulders more forcefully.

"Wake up nerfherder. It's time." She told him.

"Hmmm...can't be. It's still dark in here." He grumbled in return.

"Han! I said, it's _time_." She told him crisply.

Han leaned his arm onto the bedside cabinet, picked up the chrono and shook it at her.

"It's still the middle of the night sweetheart!" He groaned.

"Tell that to your son and daughter." Leia said.

Han shot up in bed sharply.

"You mean...now?" He asked, his voice carrying a slight tremble.

"Now!" Leia replied. "I have transport arranged and my bag's packed. I just need my husband to get his butt into gear and we can be on our way."

"You're sure?" He questioned, climbing out of bed and circling on the spot. "I mean, you're sure it's not just false labour like they told us could happen. And where the Hell did my clothes get to?"

"I'm certain. And I thought we had an agreement, on the Falcon you may drop your clothes where you take them off but at home, they go in the recycler. Which is where I put them after I nearly tripped over your boots!" Leia told him. "Try the closet. That's where all your fresh, clean clothing hides."

Leia left him to dress and returned to her secure console, placing a call first to Chewbacca to let him know he was soon to be an honorary Uncle. Chewie's excitement, however, was tempered when Leia reminded him that he would have to be patient. He was very welcome to visit once they were all home, but the Medical Centre had made it very clear he would not be admitted to their sterile atmosphere.

Her last call was to Luke who, of course, had already sensed that his niece and nephew were close to making their appearance.

"How's Han holding up?" Luke asked.

"Where the Hell d'ya put my pants Leia?" Han yelled.

"Sorry I asked." Luke replied to his own question.

"Will you join us?" Leia rolled her eyes at herself. "Outside the delivery suite, obviously."

"Sure. If that's what you want." Luke assured her. "You seem remarkably calm."

"Guess all those calming techniques you taught me really do work. I just hope the one's that regulate pain do too!" Leia smiled.

"Soon gonna find out!" Luke smiled back. "I'll see you at the Medical Centre. Skywalker out."

Leia sat for a moment staring at the blank screen.

"Hey. You comin' or what?" Han asked from the doorway. "Tycho's here."

"Coming." Leia answered flatly.

"You okay sweetheart?" Han crouched beside her, his voice laced with concern.

"We're really going to do this, aren't we?" Leia said.

"Sure looks that way." Han lay his hand over hers. "You ready?"

Leia smiled and leaned her forehead to his. Han rubbed his nose softly against hers in response.

"Come on Princess. I'm right here beside you. All the way." He told her, lovingly.


	2. Chapter 2

_If you're looking for realism, I'm sorry, you're reading the wrong fic! I've opted for the lighter, more fluffy version where baby appears and whilst we may know there's a fair amount of unrelenting agony involved, we're not actually going to read about it._

_With that in mind, Han and Leia are about to meet their offspring for the first time. Read on..._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey across Coruscant to the Medical Centre was smooth and passed seemingly unobserved by the Holonet drones that usually plagued Leia's life.

On arrival, Leia was quickly checked in and taken to her room to change into a medical gown and make herself comfortable.

Han, of course, couldn't resist a little wander around the suite. It was, in Leia's opinion, a hark back to this pirate and smuggling days when anything that wasn't secured to duracrete was fair game for pilfering. In truth, it took Han's mind off what he was about to be a party to.

He was just about to open a canister and inhale it's contents when one of the medical technicians entered the room.

"Organa Solo? I'm Gauch. I'll be one of your birthing assistants." The technician announced.

"But...You're a guy!" Han frowned.

"I'm a qualified Medical Technician!" Gauch replied indignantly.

"I don't care if you're Darth Vader reincarnated, where's Tanray?" Han snapped.

"_Doctor_ Tanray is attending to a very difficult birth. Sir." Gauch answered, his lip curling on the final word.

"Han, it's fine." Leia told him.

"It is _not_ fine. Do you even know who she is?" He directed his question to Gauch who consulted his datapad.

"According to our records, this is Mrs Organa Solo. I do have the right room, do I not. Sir." Gauch again snipped the word 'Sir'.

"Han! Would you just let him do his job." Leia snapped.

"This is not _just_ Mrs Organa Solo. This is _Princess_ Leia Organa of the planet Alderaan." Han explained.

"Han!" Leia barked.

"I am aware of _Mrs_ Organa Solo's history." Gauch replied. "However, Doctor Tanray remains occupied in a somewhat tricky delivery. Would you like me to continue Mrs Organa Solo? Or should I leave?"

"Yes. Please continue." Leia graced him with one of her most charming smiles. "And, please excuse my husband. He...he has a mental illness."

Han's mouth dropped open in exasperation.

"Your Highness." Gauch bowed his head in her direction, then at Han. "_Sir_."

Gauch motioned for Leia to lie on the bed, Han scowling the whole time.

Ensuring her dignity, Gauch parted Leia's gown to reveal her abdomen and attached four sensors.

"What are they for?" Han wanted to know.

"To monitor the babies progress." Gauch answered, tapping into his datapad.

"And what are they telling you?" Han asked.

"That these two seem rather eager to make their entrance. I don't think Doctor Tanray will be out of surgery in time. I'll have to get the on-call Obstetrician to come see you." With that, Gauch left.

"A mental illness!" Han said, arms folded across his chest.

"Reincarnation of Darth Vader!" Leia countered.

"Well...I didn't know all he was going to do was slap a couple of monitors on you. I thought he was...you know...going to be down at the business end." He said.

"So you thought throwing my 'title' in his face was the way to go?" She lurched forward, clutching her stomach.

"Sweetheart?" Han leapt to her side. "Should I call someone?"

"No. It's fine. Just a contraction." Leia breathed and rested back. "I can keep them from hurting like all Hell or I can argue with you. But I don't have the Jedi skills to do both, so would you do me a favour and just keep your mouth shut!"

"I'm making no promises." He mumbled and began his investigation of the room again.

He was in a far corner, nose buried in a drawer when Gauch returned with the Obstetrician. Han stood and leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest as a tall, blonde, female stood smiling beside his wife.

"Mrs Organa Solo. This is Doctor Bo'ra. She'll be your attending physician." Gauch introduced before leaving.

"Call me Leia." Leia smiled.

"Call me Annish." Dr Bo'ra returned the smile.

"Call me _anytime_." Han grinned from across the room. All eyes turned on Han who pushed away from the wall, his mouth dropping open.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Then a beaming smile broke across his face. "Angel!"

Annish narrowed her eyes, studying him.

"Have we met somewhere?" Annish asked.

"Sure we have. I never forget a face. Especially when it's hanging upside down from a..."

"So we have." Annish interrupted. "You must excuse my forgetfulness. One meets so many people in this job."

"Tell me about it!" Leia said, eyeing her husband suspiciously

A loud howling from outside announced the arrival of Chewbacca.

"You called Chewie?" Han queried.

"Right after Winter. But I told him he couldn't be here." Leia grimaced at another contraction.

"Chewie?" Annish asked.

"My partner. Business partner." Han clarified. "Leia's my life partner. Well, wife actually."

Gauch briefly re-entered the suite.

"There's a rather large furry creature insisting it speak with you, Sir." He hadn't lost that tone.

"I'll..er...I'll go see if I can't calm him down." Han started to leave as Annish caught his arm.

"You were right. She is hot." She told him. "But, I don't talk much about how I paid my way through Med School. And I'd be grateful if you didn't either."

Han tipped her a wink and went to find an excited Chewbacca pacing the corridor.

"Now, Mrs...Leia. Have you decided on your birthing plan?" Annish asked.

"Yeah. I was planning on as pain free as possible." Leia replied with not a little irony.

"Hmm. So do most of my mothers. Good luck with that!" Annish quipped.

"I'm force-sensitive, so I should be able to control most of the pain myself. Providing my husband can keep his sometimes overly active mouth shut." Leia confessed.

"He seems a nice guy." Annish said, checking Leia's readouts.

"He is. He's been my saviour in so many ways. But, he has a way of riling me. Loves to pick a fight. Hates to lose one!" Leia continued.

"Don't they all?" Annish smiled.

"So. How is it you know my husband? I mean, no offence, but I haven't seen you here before and unless he's got kids he's been keeping quiet about I don't think he has either." Leia asked.

Annish laughed. "I used to work at the 'Dawn Horn'. I seem to recall your husband had his bachelor party there."

"Ah. You were a waitress." Leia said.

"No. I was a dancer." Annish corrected.

"Oh! Sorry." Leia apologised.

"Don't be. The money was good. Plus I got to keep all of my tips. And so long as I could keep the punters paws off me, it wasn't so bad. Paid for my education anyway." Annish told her honestly. Your husband-to-be, as he was then, was pretty cute that night. Good tipper too."

"Yeah. Cute." Leia breathed through a further contraction.

"Kept his hands to himself. I mean, he looked. Looked _real_ hard. He _is_ only human after all. But he behaved himself, which is more than I can say for his friends after he took his even cuter little blonde buddy home. They were all over me like a rash!" Annish recalled.

"Did they hurt you?" Leia asked, concerned.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides, it helped make my mind up for me. After my shift, I quit my job and enrolled here full time the very next semester. And here I am, ready to deliver your babies." Annish finished.

"Did you always want to be an Obstetrician?" Leia asked, wondering what was keeping Han.

"Actually when I was a little girl, I dreamed of being a Princess." Annish giggled.

"Really? Well let me tell you something, it's not all it's cracked up to be!" Leia grumbled.

"So, about that birthing plan..." Annish said.

Out in the hallway, Chewie was hugging Han rather forcibly in his big hairy arms and yowling a long question punctuated with Wookiee expletives.

"Look, I don't know pal." Han was explaining. "I guess it's to do with hygiene and stuff. But in any case I doubt Leia would want you holding her hand or rubbing her back or nothing during her labour, so maybe you and Luke should just go get a drink or something and come back later."

Chewie yarled something so fast even Han had trouble keeping up with him before charging down the corridor and bursting out into the street beyond.

Han scratched the back of his head. "That is one unhappy Wookiee."

"Leia doing okay?" Luke asked.

"Snapping my head off, so I guess the labour's progressing about how it should." Han half smiled.

"Tell her to ride the pain, not to fight it. She's trying too hard to block it, it's not giving her anything to bounce off of."

"Right. Pains good. I'll remember to tell her that." Han gave him a dubious stare.

"That's not quite what I meant. Just tell her what I said Han, she'll know what I mean. I'll go find Chewie. Keep him outta trouble. I'll be on my comlink when...well, you know..." Luke nudged his chin in the direction of Leia's suite.

Han nodded and headed back into the delivery suite where he found Leia, kneeling on the bed on all fours, eyes closed, exhaling through pursed lips and rocking her abdomen back and forth in a way he found all too erotic just at the moment.

"You didn't have to start without me sweetheart." Han said suggestively.

Leia looked up at him from under hooded eyes, a look which Han knew would have frozen a lesser man.

"I'm counting..." She hissed. "...Fifty!"

She sat back on her heels and glared at Han. "Where have you been?"

"Just with Chewie and Luke." He answered sweetly. "He has a message for you. Luke, that is, not Chewie. He says you need to ride the pain. Not to fight it, it's not giving you anything to bounce off."

"I'll bounce him when I get out of here!" She cursed.

"Can I do anything?" Han asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Yeah. Help me down." Leia held her hand out for him and he carefully helped her from the bed.

She leaned forward resting her elbows on the edge of the bed, head down on her arms, legs braced.

"Where'd Angel get to?" Han queried.

"She said that twins could be troublesome. She's gone to make sure there's a theatre available in case we need it." Leia answered.

"But...there's nothing wrong is there? I mean, it's just a precaution right?" Han rubbed the small of her back the way he knew she liked him to.

"No. Everything's fine. I'm 'dilating beautifully', were her exact words. I could have told her that, right before I had the urge to slap her face. I didn't, by the way."

Leia stood up straight and, pushing Han's hands away, started pacing the room.

Han watched her waddle to the window, open the blinds, peak out, close the blinds again, stand and rotate her neck from side to side. Half of her meticulously bound bun had unravelled and her neck was flushing pink.

"You are _so_ beautiful." Han whispered.

"Then we talked about whether I wanted a water birth, which can be pretty relaxing but not a recommended option for twins in case I have to be transferred to surgery in a hurry." Leia continued, without hearing his comment. "Or a birthing ball. Or the old fashioned way, on my back with you 'at the business end', as you so eloquently put it earlier. Or if I didn't just want a Section."

"What did you decide on?" He asked her, though he was preoccupied admiring the curve of her cheekbones, the way the perspiration beaded her brow and upper lip and how if she turned too quickly the right way, he got a peak at her butt cheeks through the parting of her gown.

"A birthing chair." Leia told him. "Though it's actually more like a lounger than a chair. It means you get to sit behind me and I can lean on you for comfort and support through the final stages of labour."

"Sounds perfect." He was smiling at her way too broadly.

"Have you even been listening to me?" She accused.

"Every beautiful word spoken from between your beautiful lips." Han observed her arched eyebrow, but pressed on. "I want to dance with you."

"What?" Leia's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I want to hold you in my arms and dance with you until the end of time." He said.

"Han you can't even get your arms all the way around me, how do you propose to then spin me around the floor?" He was starting to infuriate her again.

"I can get them far enough around." He said, demonstrating by pressing himself as close to her as he could and slipping his arms around her back.

"Han don't!" Leia struggled against him.

"Come on. One dance. Where's the harm?" He cajoled her.

"Will you let me be!" She twisted herself away from him. "What's gotten into you?"

"You have." He reached forward and cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Leia Organa Solo. For loving me, for being my wife and for taking me along a path I never expected to travel."

"I hate it when you're in one of these moods!" She said, her shoulders slumping.

"What mood?" He gave her his infamous lopsided grin.

"The I-have-the-perfect-way-to-take-your-mind-off-whatever-it-is-that's-on-your-mind mood!" Leia retorted and stalked back to the bed, leaning forward on her arms again for support as another contraction hit.

"You know, when you do that your gown gapes and I get quite the view of your backside!"

"Yeah, well enjoy it while you can flyboy. 'Cos after tonight you might not be getting too many more glimpses!" She leaned further forward and exhaled, a deep guttural sound escaping from her throat.

"So, how are we all doing in here?" Annish said brightly as she returned.

"_He's_ doing absolutely great. I on the other hand, not so!" Leia answered.

"You know, there's no shame in accepting pain relief." Annish told her. "What say we all take our positions and see where we're at."

Leia climbed onto the bed again and settled herself as comfortably as possible as Gauch and another female colleague entered the suite.

"Leia, this is Kat and Gauch you already know." Annish introduced the two arrivals. "They'll be helping me with the delivery."

"Have you been out there selling tickets or something?" Han frowned.

"Han, don't start. Not again." Leia admonished him.

"I'm just saying..." Han shrugged. "There's more in here than on a spacecruiser."

"Multiple births are not without their difficulties. And in the unlikely event that anything goes awry I like to know I have a team on hand to deal with any emergency." Annish said, reassuringly.

"I'm just saying..." Han mumbled.

Gauch and Kat busied themselves setting up monitors and checking readouts whilst Annish analysed the data.

"Well." Annish smiled. "Looks like we're almost there. Is there anything you'd like? Some music perhaps?"

"No. I just want to get it over with." Leia shook her head.

"Every mother feels that way at this stage. It feels like you've come such a long way already and yet, you know you've still got such a long way to go." Annish suggested.

"Exactly." Leia said, casting a dark look at Han.

"How's she looking Doc?" Han queried.

"Everything looks fine." Annish answered. "Now Leia, I'm going to ask Kat to attach a couple of monitors to your chest. It's nothing to worry about, just a precaution. Like I said, multiple births can be problematic and the last thing we want is to be worrying about you as well as your babies."

With a nod from Annish, Kat unlooped Leia's gown at the neck and lowered it to just above her breasts. Smoothing on a little gel, Kat placed two heart monitors in position and checked they were recording.

"Good." Annish said, smiling at her datapad.

"Are you going to just stand there, or do you intend being a part of this Han?" Leia hissed through a stronger contraction.

"Where'd you want me?" Han asked.

"Hop on up behind your wife." Annish told him.

Han opened his mouth, an innuendo ready to burst forth, but closed it again on observing Leia's expression.

"Sure." He said, brightly.

Swinging his long leg around behind her, Han straddled the bed immediately behind his wife.

"This is..." He started.

"Don't you dare say cozy!" Leia spat.

"I was going to say a good idea. I guess this is as close as it gets to the real thing for an expectant father." Han commented and gently placed his hands on her stomach beneath her gown.

"We'll let you two get comfortable and be back in just a little while." Annish said.

She smiled and indicated for Kat and Gauch to follow her.

"Why do you suppose she keeps doing that?" Leia wondered.

"Doing what?" Han asked.

"Coming and going. Do you think there's something wrong? Something they're not telling us?"

"Course not!" Han replied. "There's just nothing much for her to do at the moment."

"Hmm. I guess." Leia said and leaned back against her husband. "You were right, this _is_ nice. You could have warmed your hands though!"

"Sorry." He smiled and nuzzled her neck affectionately. "We're going to be parents soon. A family."

"Yeah. I know. Real soon, I think." Leia groaned at another contraction.

Gauch and Kat returned to the suite, Annish following a few moments later.

"That big hairy creature called asking if it could start celebrating yet? I explained human babies take a while." Gauch told them.

"I sent Chewie to go get a drink and Luke followed him when he stormed outta here." Han told Leia. "Tycho and Winter went back to the apartments, but Tycho said he'd be proud to take us all home once we're discharged. Of course, Chewie wasn't too happy about that either. I think he feels a little left out. Probably how these two will feel when we have our next batch."

Leia pressed back against Han, her breathing a little ragged.

"If you think you're coming near me again hotshot, you can think again!" She panted.

"Bet you hear that a lot, right?" Han grinned at Annish.

Annish laughed. "Yeah, pretty much every time. But you'd be surprised how many couples come back for more. Okay, Leia. Let's take a look at you."

Easing Leia's feet into stirrups, Annish positioned herself at the base of the bed one eye on her datapad the other on her patient.

"You're fully dilated Leia, so at the next contraction I want you to start pushing. Gently at first, let your body get used to it." Annish advised. "Kat, Gauch, you know what to do."

Kat studied the heart monitor, whilst Gauch waited patiently for further instructions.

"I need the 'fresher!" Leia blurted.

"No you don't honey, that's just the baby's head you can feel." Annish assured her. "Now push."

"Push sweetheart." Han repeated.

"But I'm going to..." Leia's brow creased in concern.

"Trust me Leia, it's just the baby's head. You're not going to do anything you think you shouldn't. And if you do, you know what, you won't be the first! Push Leia." Annish told her.

Leia grasped Han's hands and closed her eyes, focussing all of her energy on her baby's progress through her pelvis.

"That's right. Now relax and breathe." Annish guided.

"Breathe honey, remember to breathe." Han said.

Another fervent urge to push followed and Leia pressed in further against her husband's strong body, a deep growl rumbling from her throat.

"That's it Leia, big push, follow what your body is telling you." Annish checked her datapad, smiling that progress was steady.

"Big push darling, come on big push now." Han contributed.

"You're doing great Leia. Rest and breathe." Annish said.

"Rest and breathe sweetheart." Han repeated.

"And push!" Annish advised.

Leia pushed, bearing down with all of her might, using the Force to reassure her child that it would be over soon and she'd be in her mother's arms.

"Push Leia, push!" Annish.

"That's it sweetheart, push." Han said.

"That's-a-girl. One more big push." Annish said.

"You can do it, big push Leia." Han repeated.

"Han! Will you please stop repeating everything she says!" Leia growled.

"And push." Annish announced.

Leia pushed, suppressing the urge to scream.

"And stop." Annish said.

"It's stinging? Did I pee?" Leia panted furiously.

"No Leia. Everything's fine." Annish smiled. "I can see the baby's head is all, so I want you to pant through the next couple of contractions. Don't push, just pant and I'll tell you when to push again. Okay honey?"

Gauch handed Annish a warm pad which she pressed to Leia's perineum.

"That to catch the baby in?" Han grinned.

"No. It can help prevent the mother from tearing." Annish advised, checking her datapad.

"Tearing?" Han said and got a fierce glare from Leia. "Oh! Guess I must have 'phased out' during that part of the class."

"You're almost there Leia. You ready to meet your baby?" Annish asked and received a curt nod from Leia who was again leaning back, eyes closed, concentrating. "Big push now."

"Big push sweetheart." Han repeated.

"So help me Solo!" Leia cried.

"Keep going, that's it, keep pushing." Annish said.

Leia kept on pushing.

"One more...and...head's out. Rest, just for a moment Leia." Annish advised and Leia reached out again through the Force, sensing her daughter's eagerness to enter the World. Reaching past her, she caressed her son's life force telling him 'y_ou're next little one_' and felt the warmth of his caress in return.

"Okay Leia, one final push and we're there." Annish said. "Ready...and push."

Leia pushed, sensing the baby's shoulders pass and moments later it was over.

"Congratulations!" Annish announced. "It's a girl."

"Leia it's our girl!" Han squeezed her shoulders, kissed her cheek and watched in awe as Annish laid the baby against her mother's right breast.

Leia, meanwhile, breathing heavily cuddled the little girl to her.

Still supporting his wife, Han reached around to touch his baby daughter.

"Wow!" He said. "Oh wow! She feels so...so real!"

"Well of course she's real. What do you think I've been carrying for the past nine months, a toy bantha?" Leia responded.

"No. I know. I mean...I can feel her heartbeat, her breathing!" He stuttered.

"Oh Han! She's so...she's...she's so...beautiful!" Leia tried to stifle her tears by laughing.

"What's this? Are you crying Princess?" Han teased.

Leia just reached around, pulled his face to hers and kissed him, her tears tasting salty on his lips.

Annish clamped and cut the cord and returned her attention to her datapad monitoring the second infant.

"You'll have the urge to push again shortly Leia. The good news is, your daughter has opened up your cervix nicely so her sibling should just slip out without too much effort. Then in a little while, as long as there are no complications, I'll check the three of you over and you can all go home a couple of hours after." Annish smiled.

She had a feeling neither were really paying attention. Both were too engrossed in admiring the first addition to their family. Annish couldn't say she blamed them. There was always something extra magical about a first baby.

Her pad beeped and Annish frowned. "You getting this Gauch?"

"Minor fluctuation. Worth recording and monitoring though." Gauch replied.

"Heart rate steady." Kat advised, referring to Leia.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Nothing at all." Annish assured. "Just a little..."

Her pad beeped again, repeatedly.

"There's something wrong. I can feel it. He's distressed." Leia said, sounding panicked.

"Gauch." Annish ordered.

Gauch circled the bed and gently took the baby from Leia's arms.

"Let's get this little one weighed and measured for our records and cleaned up ready to meet her brother, eh?" He said, cheerily.

"I'm going to tilt the bed back just a touch Leia. Now, it's nothing to worry about, I just want to get a better look at what's going on down here okay?" Annish asked.

"Han!" Leia clutched at her husband's arms.

"It's all right sweetheart. Everything's going to be all right. Angel knows what she's doing." He soothed and tried not to sound too concerned.

"Please! What's wrong?" Leia pleaded.

"Nice and slow Leia, gentle push. We need to ease him out. That's right, just like that. Keep pushing. Not too fast now, slow and smooth...Gauch!" Annish sounded urgent.

Gauch moved beside Leia and lifted her chin to look at him.

"Look at _me_ Leia, not at her. Everything is going to be just fine. He's just a little lonely now his sister's been born. You know he's shared a womb for nine months, it can be a bit scary to suddenly find himself all on his own." Gauch told her.

Leia tried to pull her face free, but his hand held her firm.

"Concentrate on me Leia." He said.

"I know what you're doing. I'm force sensitive so you can't bend my will like you would any other mother. He's in distress I can feel it." Leia heaved back a sob.

"Then you know how important it is for you to remain calm." Gauch reminded her. "Gentle push, soft and slow, that's it."

"He can't breathe!" Leia blurted. "It's the cord. The cord's stuck! I can't push. If I push I'll choke him." Leia cried.

"Yes you can Leia. You need to keep pushing, just gentle and slow." Gauch repeated.

"I got it!" Annish announced. "Cord's free...and...here he is. You have a healthy baby boy!"

"That's my girl." Gauch smiled and stepped away, back to tend to their first born child.

Annish checked the latest arrival over, clamped and cut his cord and removed mucus from his airways before lying the now crying babe on Leia's left breast.

Breathing heavily, Leia's eyes scanned her baby son. He had a dark red mark across his neck and a pair of lungs they wouldn't forget in a hurry but otherwise seemed unharmed by his experience. His crying soon eased as his mother cradled him to her, one hand gently caressing his head, her voice soothing him.

"Sssh, my little one. You're safe now." She cooed.

"That...was...so...so..." Han struggled. "_AWESOME_!"

Leia leaned into him, luxuriating in his embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered to him.

"You did all the hard work." He whispered back.

"And don't you forget it!" She countered, kissing him again.

"Is there anyone you'd like me to contact for you?" Annish asked, removing the monitors from Leia's chest and abdomen.

"I said I'd call Luke right away. And Chewie of course. Then there's Winter and Tycho. And I suppose Mon Mothma will need to know too." Han said.

"I can make those calls if you want me to." Annish offered. "Luke first was it?"

"My brother. Luke Skywalker." Leia said, still stroking her now calm son's head. "The 'cute little blonde buddy' from Han's bachelor party."

"That was your brother?" Annish asked. "He was..."

"Cute. I know. You said." Leia commented.

"Thanks for the offer. But I'd like to speak to them myself, if you don't mind." Han winked at Annish.

"I understand." Annish replied and turned her attention back to Leia. "What say we get you and your son cleaned up. Then I'll leave you all to get to know each other properly."

Leia smiled her approval and, albeit reluctantly, passed her son to Gauch to be bathed, weighed and measured.

Han climbed out from behind his wife and stretched his back.

"Wow! Sure makes the thighs ache having them apart like that." Han admitted, shaking life back into first one then the other leg.

Leia simply arched her eyebrow at him.

"Why don't you go and call Luke?" She suggested.

"You don't mind?" Han asked.

"Unless you want to stay for the delivery of the afterbirth. You do remember _that_ from the classes don't you?" Leia said. "Just...will you tell them we'll see them when we're back home."

"They're all gonna be eager to come see you and the babies sweetheart." Han said.

"Please Han. Not yet." Leia reached out and gripped his hand. "We have a _lifetime_ of them belonging to someone else. For a little while, can't they just belong to us?"

"Sure. I'll be five minutes." Han winked, kissed her cheek and left the suite.

Outside the air was cool and although he'd been oblivious to the passage of time he now saw that day had not just dawned, but was well under way.

Corellians were not given to displays of emotion. So Han was a little surprised to find his hand shaking as he pulled his comlink from his pocket. More surprised still that his cheeks had been made damp by tears from his own eyes.

He leaned back against the wall, breathed deeply, calmed himself and clicked his comlink once.

"Skywalker." Came Luke's voice.

"Hey kid." Han said.

"Han?" Luke queried, the noise in the background confirmed he was somewhere very busy. Busy and popular.

"We...we've done it Luke. Well, you know, Leia has." Han told him, his voice as even as he could possibly make it.

"That's great Han." Luke sounded genuinely thrilled.

"Thanks. And..thanks for acting like you didn't know already." Han added.

"I didn't!" Luke said, unconvincingly. "Okay. I admit I did feel something. I mean, I figured it was probably Leia but she's so good at blocking me I couldn't tell for sure. Is she okay?"

"Ah Luke." Han ran a hand over his face. "She was...I aint never seen...there just aren't the words. It was just _the_ single most incredible, most magical moment of my life."

"Chewie's here, in case you can't hear him." Luke relayed.

Han could. He was yowling and probably throwing his arms around wildly.

"Er...listen Luke, Chewie...I'm sorry to do this to ya...I mean, I know I asked you to wait around an' all...but Leia's real tired...and the Doc's gonna be checking them over soon so we could be home in a few hours anyway...an'..." Han started.

"And you want us to go home? We understand." Luke said.

Chewie howled loudly and not very politely in the background.

"Hey! Chewie! She's just had twins, give her a break wouldya?" Han snapped.

Chewie continued howling his displeasure and Luke moved to a quieter place.

"Everything's okay isn't it?" He asked, concerned.

"Honestly, everything's fine Luke. We have a beautiful daughter and a real handsome looking son. We'd just like a little time to get to know them ourselves before we have to share them with everyone else." Han explained.

"I can understand that." Luke agreed.

"I need to make a couple more calls Luke. But, I wondered if you'd do something for us?" Han asked.

"Sure. Anything, you know that." Luke replied.

"Would you be able to take us home when they discharge us? I know Tycho offered, but I think Leia would really appreciate if it was you." Han said, adding. "And...and I'd appreciate it also."

"Just let me know when." Luke confirmed. "Skywalker out."

Han paused a moment, forcing his bottom lip to stop trembling before clicking his comlink onto a secure channel through to Winter.

"Her Highness?" Winter asked excitedly.

"She's fine. We have a beautiful daughter." Han said.

"A girl!" Winter exclaimed.

"And a handsome son too." Han advised. He and Leia had agreed only Luke was to know there was more than one baby.

"Twins! Oh Han. I'm so thrilled for you both." Winter sounded like she was going to burst.

"I need to get back to them Winter. Would you mind calling Mon Mothma and anyone else you think should know?" Han asked.

"Of course. It will be my pleasure." Winter said.

_Yeah_, Han thought, _I bet you can't wait. Especially the twins part!_

"Will you give Her Highness my best. Tell her...oh, never mind. I'll tell her myself when I see her." Winter said.

"Solo out." Han said before Winter could keep him any longer from his family.

His family.

Han stood and marvelled at the words.

_His. Family. _

Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought this would happen to him.

Yet here he was. Loving husband. And now a father too.

And his family, _his family_, awaited...


	3. Chapter 3

He was still smiling to himself when he cautiously re-entered the delivery suite.

Annish, Kat and Gauch were nowhere to be seen. Leia was now wearing a white medical gown and lying on what looked like a regular bed, a baby in her arms.

"You better hope your Wookiee allergy has subsided, 'cos I don't think I'm gonna be able to hold Chewie back once we get home. Winter sends her best and I asked Luke if he'd take us home when we can get out of here." Han leaned against Leia's bed, wrapped his arm around her and moved the blanket aside to take a look at the baby she was holding.

"You want to hold her?" Leia asked, holding her arms toward him.

Han didn't need asking twice.

He carefully scooped his daughter from her mother's arms and cradled her tiny form, turning so Leia couldn't see his face.

"Annish said they'd probably be quite alert for a little while before they were ready for their first feed." Leia lifted their son from his crib and cuddled him to her. "After that, they're likely to fall asleep for a few hours. She suggested we should get an hour or two ourselves and then we would probably be able to go home."

"Ahuh." Han responded, only half hearing her.

He was busy studying his daughter's face, her perfect pink rosebud lips, a tiny hand curled around one of his fingers. And staring deep into her eyes, he made a decision.

"Jaina." He mumbled, then turned back to Leia. "We're calling her Jaina."

"Jaina..." Leia let the name roll around her mind. "I like it. Old girlfiend? Lover?" She asked with a grin.

"It was my mother's name." Han told her.

Leia smiled. Han rarely spoke of his family. When he did, despite his proud Corellian heritage, he always did it with a slight mist in his eye.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Jaina and..." She considered. "How about Jacen?"

"Old boyfriend?" Han asked.

Leia just smiled back before returning her attention to her son.

"Jaina and Jacen Solo. Works for me!" She said.

"Here. Take her a moment." Han placed Jaina in the crook of her mother's right arm.

"Where are you off to now?" Leia frowned, settling the twins into her arms.

"I put the 'vid in your bag when you weren't looking." He said, searching for it. "Ah, here it is."

"Han no! I look a fright!" Leia moaned.

"You look beautiful. You always look beautiful." He told her, setting the holovid on a stand. "Besides, you just gave birth to our twins and I want to record us all together."

He set the timer and hurried back to her side.

"Shove over Sweetheart, make room for daddy." He nudged her gently as he squeezed himself onto the bed beside her, curling a long arm around her shoulders and across her middle to cradle both his wife and babies. He leaned his head against hers just in time for the tiny light to blink.

"See? Wasn't so bad." He said as he tilted her face to his and gently kissed her lips just as the light blinked again. And again as his hand caressed her cheek and once more as they leaned together, noses rubbing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Annish said from the doorway. "You're not supposed to be up there, you know!" She gave Han a disapproving glare.

"Gimme a break Angel, my wife just had twins." Han appealed.

"Well...all right. But _only_ if you stop calling me Angel. Kat and Gauch won't let up until I tell them how you know me well enough to call me that." Annish smiled. "How's everything going?"

"I think this little bundle is getting hungry already!" Leia said, indicating Jaina.

"Are you going to breastfeed? Not everyone does and twins can be a challenge." Annish answered.

"I want to." Leia told her. "I know how important it is to their immune system."

"What Leia means is 'my husband travels a lot and brings back all manner of bugs and germs which the air scrubbers on his ancient flying machine don't always eliminate so I can't afford to be too careful'." Han translated.

"Why Han!" Leia blushed. "You do listen to every word I say after all."

Annish transferred Jacen to a crib and helped Leia get in a comfortable position, indicating that Han should take note so he could assist once the couple were home.

Han had chuckled and pointed out he was something of an expert when it came to female mammary glands and observed that Leia's were presumably off limits to him for the foreseeable future.

A warning glare suggested the rest of her would be off limits to him too and for a whole lot longer if he didn't behave himself.

It took Jaina only a moment's search before finding Leia's nipple, latching on and sucking hungrily.

Leaning against her bed, Han slipped one arm around Leia's shoulders and one beneath the arm cradling Jaina wanting to be as much a part of the process as he could.

Large, unseeing blue eyes gazed upwards at her mother as Jaina suckled away.

Leia hitched herself a little, the sensations both within her breasts and her abdomen feeling strange to her.

"How's it going?" Annish asked.

"Feels a little odd. Kind of ticklish somehow." Leia answered, not taking her eyes from her feeding daughter. "How do I know when she's done?"

"She'll slow or stop suckling altogether. But don't worry, you'll know." Annish told her.

"Thanks Ang...Annish." Han corrected himself. "Thanks for everything."

"Just doing my job." Annish smiled. "Looks like she's about done. And just in time, your Son looks like he's hungry for his mama now!"

Jacen's mouth was popping like a pet fish Leia had won at a School fate when she was just a little girl.

Detaching Jaina from her chest, Han took his daughter from her mother's arms and propped her on his shoulder, gently rubbing her back and waiting for any wind to surface.

Revealing her left breast, Leia gathered Jacen into her arms to feed.

"I tried to reach out to Jaina when she was being born, but she just pushed me aside." Leia told Han. "She's going to be the feisty one."

"Must get that from her mother!" Han whispered and kissed Leia's temple.

"Jacen, however, he reached right on back to answer me. He's going to be the sensitive one." Leia said.

"Gets that from his papa." Han answered with a lopsided grin.

"He's not latching!" Leia said concerned.

"Sure doesn't get that from me!" Han mumbled a tiny bubble escaping his daughter's lips. "That's my girl."

Han caressed the downy hair at the back of his infant's head and kissed her tenderly as he returned her to her crib.

"What am I doing wrong?" Leia moaned.

"You're doing just fine Leia. Some babies take a little longer to find their target is all. Han..." Annish called to him. "Think you could lend a hand here."

Annish showed him how to cup Leia's breast and guide it toward Jacen's opening and closing lips.

"Come on Son. Show your old papa how it's done." Han encouraged.

"Just relax Leia, remember he'll sense your tension." Annish added.

"You have no idea!" Han teased. "You don't know what it's like living with these Force-sensitive types, and now I've got three of 'em!"

With a lip-smacking sound, Jacen found his mother's teat and started sucking.

"That's it. Well done Leia." Annish smiled at them again. "After you've put him down, try to grab yourselves a little sleep. I'll be back in two or three hours, check you and these two over and then you can all go home. How does that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful." Leia answered, her whole being desperate to have time just to herself, Han and their children.

"I'll go arrange discharge and be back shortly." Annish told them and left.

Han cuddled Leia and sighed.

"Home." He said. "With our family. Feels okay doesn't it?"

"More than okay. It feels like it was meant to be." Leia sighed in return.

"Er...honey..." Han started. "When did they say I could show you just how grateful I am for giving me two beautiful children?"

Leia just stared.

"I've just delivered twins. I'm numb from the waist down. And I have a two inch strip of synthflesh knitting back together the flesh your daughter ripped when she came into the world. You did _not_ just say that to me!"

Han nuzzled her neck.

"Leia, I'm a Corellian. You know we're a 'shoot first, apologise later' race. I may not be very eloquent but when I married you I thought my life was complete. Now, seeing and holding these two...now Leia, _now_, I'm complete. And it's all because of you." He said, planting a warm, inviting kiss on the shell of her ear.

Leia studied his chiselled face and the sincerity it displayed.

"Nice save flyboy." Leia flashed him a grin and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Hey lady. Not in front of the kids!" He chided, lightheartedly.

With Jacen fed and falling asleep, he was transferred back to the crib he shared with his sister whilst Han managed to wriggle himself behind Leia as she lay on her side watching the twins sleep.

"I'm afraid to close my eyes in case I wake up and find it's all been a dream." Leia said quietly.

"If this is a dream..." Han told her, his fingers interlacing with hers. "I never want to wake up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite their wanting to stay awake, in moments both were asleep.

In due course, Annish came and checked that mother and babies were well and happily discharged them all.

Luke was as good as his word. Within minutes of Han's call, he was at the Medical Centre and, after being introduced to Jaina and Jacen, transported them all back to their apartment across the City.

At their apartment door, Han turned to Leia and kissed her tenderly.

"Home." He stated.

Leia keyed in their code and entered first followed by Han, each carrying a baby in a travel crib, with Luke bringing up the rear.

"Oh. My..." Han started.

"Goodness!" Leia finished for him.

Their apartment was filled with just about every one of their friends.

"So many people wanted to see you and welcome you home," Luke told them, "it was the only way I could think to accommodate them all."

Leia exchanged an expression, part-awe and part-exhaustion, with her brother.

"They're under strict instructions, a 'kiss on the cheek', a 'shake of the hand', a 'congratulations', then out the door." Luke whispered to them.

"Your Highness!" Winter swept up to Leia and almost crushed her in an embrace. We're all just so...so very...oh Your Highness!"

"I think Winter means 'congratulations'!" Tycho kissed Leia's cheek and shook Han's hand.

"Come on dear," Tycho tugged at Winter who was cooing at the baby in Leia's crib. "You know the rules."

"Oh nonsense! The rules don't apply to us." Winter admonished her beau.

"Maybe, we should sit. Let them all get a proper look at their bounty." Han suggested.

Leia elbowed him playfully in the ribs.

"What?" Han questioned with a wry smile.

He followed Leia to the sofa and helped her get comfortable, then placed Jaina in her arms to a chorus of "ahh's" before sitting beside her and lifting Jacen into his own arms to an echoed "ahh".

Han half rolled his eyes at Leia and draped a protective and loving arm around her shoulders.

One by one, Generals, Admirals, Rogues and other key personnel filed past advising them on how to feed, wind, change, bathe and generally raise their children whilst all agreeing they were the luckiest of parents with the loveliest of babies until only Rieekan, Mon Mothma, Lando, Chewie, Winter, Tycho and Luke were left.

Jaina was stretching in her mother's arms and Leia feared she was nearing another feed, but she quickly settled with a gentle Force caress from her Uncle Luke.

Leia smiled her gratitude and cuddled her daughter close.

"Leia, I never thought I'd live to see this day. But I have, and if the Gods decide my time is over, I can die a happy man." Carlist Rieekan declared.

"Carlist! You have years left in you." Leia blushed as he kissed her cheek.

"You flatter an old man." He told her, then turned his attention to Han. "Solo, I'll be honest. I wasn't sure about you when you first came to us. You were brash and loud and too damn cocksure of yourself for my liking."

"And that's just his good qualities." Leia chuckled into Han's shoulder.

"Turns out I was wrong." Rieekan continued. "Turns out you were exactly what this little spitfire needed." He grasped Han's hand and pulled him up close to whisper. "But if you ever let her down, or hurt her in any way, rest assured I _will_ skin you alive!"

Han nodded his understanding.

"I too had my doubts." Mon Mothma said. "I was worried Princess Leia would just be another notch on your bunkpost before you moved on and found yourself another conquest."

"I never realised your opinion of me was so high!" Han muttered.

"But I too was wrong. And I'm not ashamed to admit it." She extended her hand to him. "You're not just a good warrior Han, you're a good man. And I'm honoured to know you."

Han accepted her offered hand and shook it warmly before Mon Mothma leaned down to kiss Leia's cheek.

"All that matters, is that he makes you happy." She whispered.

Rieekan and Mon Mothma left, all smiles.

"Well Han old buddy," Lando slapped Han's arm a little harder than was really necessary. "I gotta hand it to ya, you got the girl _and_ the family to go with it. You are one lucky bast...er...guy."

"Don't I know it." Han grinned, kissing his wife's temple.

"Yeah. A family man now. Big commitment. Lotta responsibilities." Lando continued.

"The Falcon's not for sale or for loan. So you can get that idea out of your head." Han said.

"Aw, come on Han!" Lando said. "How you gonna transport two little one's as precious as they are in that unreliable old rust bucket? I'd be doin' you a favour here!"

"Goodbye Lando." Han waved a hand.

"Fine! But when you can't _give_ that old crate away, don't say I didn't offer." Lando huffed. "Oh, an' by the way, I didn't know whether to get you blue or pink so I..er..I gotcha both! Figured I could take the one you didn't need back."

Lando placed two fluffy banthas on the table and made his exit.

Chewie yarled something.

"He is Chewie. Underneath it all, he's almost a good guy." Han reflected. "Say big fella, you want to hold 'em?"

Chewie shook his head and shrieked something at Han.

"Well in that case, you get to take the pictures." Han told him. "There's a holovid in the bag."

"Oh Han, not again!" Leia complained.

"You want pictures of our first night home don'tcha? You holding our babies, me holding our babies, Uncle Luke holding our babies. Hey, kid, you heard anything from Red?"

Chewie howled a question and held up the holovid.

"Kid's first lay. Long story. I'll tell ya later." Han answered hurriedly and placed Jacen in his mother's arms.

"She's not my...oh, never mind..." Luke mumbled, letting Han have his moment.

"Come on kid, time's precious between feeds. And trust me you do_ not_ want to be here for diaper changing. How anything that small and innocent can make something that looks and smells like _that_ is beyond my meagre comprehension!" Han rolled his eyes.

"You one side, me the other. No wait, does that look a bit weird? Like I'm the dad of one and you're the dad of the other." Han reasoned.

"Could we just get on with it? They're getting restless." Leia pointed out.

Luke joined them on the sofa one side of Leia, Han the other, both with their arms around her.

"And smile." Han said.

A light flickered and blinked, forever capturing the moment.

Han threw a wink at Luke and they both leaned in to kiss Leia's cheeks as the light blinked again.

Han and Luke were next to cradle a babe each, Leia still in the middle one hand on Luke's knee the other, dangerously high on Han's thigh.

"Winter? You want in?" Han asked.

"I couldn't. No, no. I couldn't possibly intrude." She blushed.

"Hey, I got an idea." Han pronounced. "Chewie in the middle, Winter on one knee with Jacen, Leia on the other with Jaina, Luke and me either side and Tycho taking the picture."

"Han!" Leia barked.

"Okay sweetheart." Han said pouting. "Maybe next time."

"Perhaps we should all be going." Winter said and took hold of Leia's hands. "I'm so proud of you Your Highness. So proud. You clever, clever girl!"

Winter beamed at Leia, then smiled at Tycho.

"Tycho and I have been talking, and, well...we thought instead of a memento there was a much more useful gift we could give you." She said. "We decided that I should move back in here, just for a short while, the first few months is all. Just to help you while you're settling into a routine."

"No. Oh no, Winter, that wouldn't be fair on you or Tycho!" Leia protested.

"I'd only be down the hall Your Highness." Tycho added.

"But..." Leia started.

"It would be an honour and a privilege." Winter continued.

"And, it's what we want." Tycho completed, then spoke to Winter. "And then next year, with Your Highness' blessing, I thought Winter and I might marry. And maybe start a family of our own."

He smiled at Winter's look of surprise.

"Are you...?" Winter asked.

"Proposing? Yes." Tycho answered with a light laugh.

Winter threw her arms around his neck and kissed him everywhere she could reach.

"I'd take that as a 'yes' Tycho and be glad it was only in front of us and not the whole of the Senate Assembly." Han quipped.

With a few kisses and handshakes, Tycho and Winter left to make arrangements for the transfer of her possessions and to celebrate their own good news.

"I thought he was never going to ask her!" Leia said, lifting Jaina onto her shoulder to comfort her now slightly agitated daughter.

"We'll be going too." Luke said. "But first, our gifts. Chewie's claimed the first year's babysitting rights and he's already drawn up a list of birthdays, anniversaries and important dates for you to observe when you have no option but to leave the apartment and go out either somewhere on Coruscant or off-World. And I...well I also figured you'd get more than enough cuddle-bears and commemorative cups. And I thought you'd probably want to organise your own Alderaanian-Corellian naming ceremony. So, when you're feeling up to the journey, I'd like you to bring the twins to Yavin IV and I want to perform a traditional Jedi blessing."

"What? No teeny-tiny lightsabers?" Han copied Leia with a now disgruntled Jacen.

"Come on Chewie, time to make ourselves scarce!" Luke said.

He exchanged a kiss and a hug with his sister, a hand shake and a back slap with his brother in law.

Chewie, meanwhile, threw his big arms around all of them, howling his congratulations.

Leia held her breath, lest his fur make her sneeze and Luke smirked.

With an assurance that they would all meet again soon for more kisses and cuddles, Chewie and Luke left.

With Han on hand, Leia fed both babies and whilst she prepared herself for bed Han took charge of the diaper changes.

When Leia emerged from the 'fresher, she found Jaina perched on her pillow and Jacen on Han's. Leia arched her eyebrow at her husband.

"It's only while I finish getting their crib ready." Han told her, tucking a blanket into the base of the crib he had himself chosen the day after learning he was to be a father.

"Come here Han." Leia said from the end of their bed.

"Okay. What did I do wrong?" Han asked sulkily as he approached her.

Leia leaned against his chest and turned her head to look at their twins.

"Look what we did. What we made." She whispered.

"Yeah." Han answered, a smile tugging the side of his lips. "Pretty damn incredible when you think about it."

"Pretty damn incredible." Leia repeated before playfully slapping Han. "Take a shower. You stink!"

"They're called 'pheromones' honey." Han asserted. "It's my own special brand."

"Whatever!"

With a kiss to her forehead, Han headed into the 'fresher. On returning he found Jaina now wrapped in a blanket in the crib and Jacen wrapped in his mother's embrace.

"Hey, we agreed. No kids in the bed with us." Han chided.

"He likes to be held." Leia said, a finger tracing the red mark on Jacen's neck.

"He's not even a day old. He doesn't know what he likes yet." Han said, observing the concern etched on Leia's face. "It'll fade you know. Angel said it would only be temporary."

Han climbed into bed beside her and slid his arm beneath her shoulders.

"No kids in bed with us, honey. We agreed." He repeated as large brown pools of molten chocolate appealed up at him.

"But that was before." She said.

"We agreed." He whispered.

Sighing and slipping her legs over the side of the bed, Leia gently laid her son in the crib beside his sister and carefully wrapped him in his blanket before sliding back against her husband.

"Happy?" Han spoke softly into her ear.

"More than I ever thought possible." She answered. "You?"

"Yeah. You could say that." He agreed and held her to him. "He'd be so proud of you Leia. Your father would be so proud." He tilted her face to his. "You know that, right?"

"I know." Leia whispered and kissed him tenderly before settling into his warm embrace.

Their perfect lives together may not last forever.

There might and would be tears along the way.

But for this night, there was only each other, their family and their love.

And nothing else mattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Happy Mother's Day everybody (at least it is in the UK)._


End file.
